My Medication
by babyqo
Summary: Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, namun Phobia Kyungsoo menjadi penghalang *Summary gagal . .*/Do Kyungsoo aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" /"Apa katamu tadi? kau bisa membuatku sembuh? Hah! bahkan oppaku yang seorang dokter saja tidak bisa menyembuhkanku."/ Kaisoo Fanfiction! GS! RnR?


MY MEDICATION

Pair: Kaisoo, KaiD.O

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: Typo(s)! GS! Etc..

Summary: Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, namun Phobia Kyungsoo menjadi penghalang *Summary gagal ._.*/ "Oppa apakah pikiran buruk itu bisa dihapus? A-Aku tidak kuat menerima memori menyeramkan itu lagi. Aku.. aku.."/ Do Kyungsoo aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" /"Apa katamu tadi? kau bisa membuatku sembuh? Hah! bahkan oppaku yang seorang dokter saja tidak bisa menyembuhkanku."/ "Kyungsoo.. aku tidak suka maaf yang standard."/Kaisoo Fanfiction! GS! RnR?

.

.

.

.

That person was the one who made me smile

The person was the one who made me cry

With her warm lips to me

That person found my heart

(Lee Song Chul)

Seorang gadis bermata bulat bagaikan mata burung hantu mendendangkan lagu itu berulang kali, rambut cokelat hazel-nya tertiup angin dari kisi-kisi jendela ruangan UKS. Dia duduk diatas meja sambil menggoyangkan kakinya hingga tercipta sebuah suara yang bergema saat sepatunya membentur ujung meja. Lelaki tampan nan tinggi yang duduk didepan gadis bermata bulat itu memutar pulpennya dengan wajah kesal, berkali-kali dia membenarkan kacamata yang terukir sempurna diatas hidungnya yang mancung.

"Kyungsoo-ku yang manis, bisakah kau diam? Hyung-mu sedang bekerja." Ujar pria tinggi itu melihat kelakuan adiknya. Orang yang dipanggil kyungsoo itu tertawa renyah, dia malah semakin keras membenturkan kakinya.

"Oppa-ku yang tampan, apakah oppa tidak melihat bahwa adiknya sedang bahagia?"Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mendendangkan lagu yang sama hingga membuat kepala Oppanya itu–Kris berdenyut-denyut.

"Hei… ini ruang UKS bukan tempat karaoke." Keluhnya sambil memijat pelipisnya. Do Kyungsoo melompat dari meja hingga membuat meja itu berderik kencang, dia mengerjapkan mata bulat penuh aegyo kearah kakaknya.

"Oppa... apa kau kenal Kim Jong In?"Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menopang dagu diatas meja.

"Berandalan itu? memangnya kenapa? apa kau diganggu dia?" Alis Kris terangkat, dia mengernyit heran. bukan hal biasa adiknya membicarakan pria apalagi mengingat bahwa Do Kyungsoo itu phobia dengan laki-laki. Do Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir, dia sibuk memuntirkan rambutnya.

"Aniyo.. sebenarnya.. aku sedang pacaran dengan Kim Jongin." Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Kris seperti terkena sambaran petir, dia langsung beranjak dari kursi dan langsung sibuk mengukur suhu tubuh adiknya.

"Kau tidak sakitkan? apa kau kepanasan gara-gara olBaekhyunga tadi?" Kris memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. Kyungsoo langsung melangkah mundur dan menggeleng keras.

"Oppa,aku tidak sakit. Aku benar-benar pacaran dengan Kim Jongin."

"Tapi bukankah kau phobia laki-laki? bagaimana bisa?" Lirih Kris lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Oppa sih terlalu sering di UKS, tidak pernah tahu keadaan di sekolah." Kyungsoo menggeret kakaknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di tepi kasur. Lalu dari bibir mungilnya keluarlah cerita awal pertemuan mereka berdua.

**Flashback**

Three weeks ago

Kerumunan murid-murid sekolahnya yang sebagian besar perempuan membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam perjalanan mengunjungi Kris di UKS tertarik untuk ikut melihat apa yang diperbincangkan mereka.

Kyungsoo dengan tubuh mungilnya berhasil menyusup hingga dia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di taman sedang terluka. Jas sekolah yang bewarna biru itu berubah menjadi bercak-bercak gelap. Dia terluka di beberapa bagian. Laki-laki itu mengelus siku kemudian menjilati darah yang merembes keluar. Kim Jongin sudah terkenal dengan aksi beraninya melawan senior hingga membuatnya sering menerima pukulan.

"Oh..dia seksi sekali." Gadis disamping Kyungsoo memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan genit.

"Kim Jongin! kenapa kau sungguh tampan?! bahkan luka itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketampananmu!" Beberapa gadis langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kedepan, mereka ingin melihat pertunjukkan live saat Jongin menjilati lukanya. Tubuh Kyungsoo terdesak hingga menempel di pintu kaca, entah siapa yang membuka pintu tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo terjungkal.

"Ahhh!" Wajah Kyungsoo berhasil mencium tanah, beberapa gadis menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo dan terkikik geli.

"Hei apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya suara berat yang sangat mengesankan. Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat wajah Kim Jongin yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo sontak mundur kebelakang, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"K-Kau?! J-Jauh jauh dariku! Sana pergi! Hus hus!"

"Kau kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja. Lihat hidungmu kotor," Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin langsung mengelap hidung Kyungsoo dengan ujung kemejanya. Gadis-gadis yang menatap mereka dari belakang sontak mengeluarkan nada iri. Kenapa tidak mereka saja yang tadi terjungkal dan Jongin akan mengusap wajah mereka dengan tangannya.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali.. Lihat, bukan hidungmu saja yang kena.. pipimu bahkan rambutmu ada kotorannya." Jongin mengambil daun kering yang tersangkut di rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih diam, tapi wajahnya berubah menjadi putih pias. Apalagi saat tangan Jongin menyentuh rambutnya, pipinya dan dagunya. Sontak pikirannya melayang saat dia hampir diperkosa oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Tidak! Tolong jangan dekati aku!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga membuat laki-laki itu terjungkal kebelakang. Gadis-gadis yang berdiri dibelakang membuat pekikkan 'oh' secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan para murid.

Dia butuh kakaknya.. dia butuh Kris.

Dia berlari kencang tempat dimana Kris bekerja sebagai guru UKS di sekolahnya.

"O-Op..pa.." Kyungsoo mendekap dadanya, jantungnya terasa sakit. Kris yang saat itu sedang sibuk memeriksa daftar obat terkejut melihat Kyungsoo dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Kyungsoo ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Kris khawatir, dia langsung menuntut Kyungsoo untuk duduk di salah satu ranjang UKS.

"Oppa apakah pikiran buruk itu bisa dihapus? A-Aku tidak kuat menerima memori menyeramkan itu lagi. Aku.. aku.." Kyungsoo menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, bahunya bergetar hebat. Kris mengiggit bibir ,lengannya yang kekar melingkar di bahu Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku akan menjagamu, tenanglah sayang.. jangan menangis." Kris meraih tangan yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo, dia menghapus airmata yang turun dengan jari-jarinya.

Kris mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan kasih sayang, sejak orangtuanya meninggal hanya Kyungsoo-lah satu-satunya keluarga sekaligus penyemangat hidupnya.

Kyungsoo menaruh ransel di bangkunya ,jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo malas sekali jika disuruh berangkat sekolah sepagi ini, tapi apa boleh buat hari ini giliran dia piket kelas .Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas hendak mengambil sapu yang ada di gudang.

Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok Kim Jongin berjalan kearahnya. seragamnya acak-acakkan dan dengan santainya dia membuat balon dengan permen karet. Jongin juga secara tak sadar melihatnya, raut wajah gadis yang membuatnya terjerembap. Dia menyeringai.

"Kyungsoo!"Panggilnya riang. Bahu Kyungsoo menegang. Dia berbalik dan langsung berjalan dengan langkah secepat yang dia bisa. Tapi Jongin berhasil menjajarinya.

"Hei kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Jongin sambil tetap membuat balon kecil dengan permen karetnya. Kyungsoo tetap diam, dia menambah kecepatan berjalannya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? kalau iya aku minta maaf." Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Do Kyungsoo aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pengakuan dari Kim Jongin yang terlalu terus terang.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga." Jongin menaruh tangannya diatas bahu Kyungsoo.

"Tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Desis Kyungsoo dingin.

Jongin langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan wajah tidak berdosa .Ia menunduk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang memang tergolong gadis mungil.

"Aku menyukaimu.. apa jawabanmu?"

"Tidak mau!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan hampir berlari sebelum lengannya tertangkap oleh Kim Jongin.

"Aku tahu kau phobia dengan laki-laki. Dan aku bisa membuatmu sembuh," Jongin berujar tenang.

"Apa katamu tadi? kau bisa membuatku sembuh? Hah! bahkan oppaku yang seorang dokter saja tidak bisa menyembuhkanku." Cibir Kyungsoo sambil menyentakkan tangan Jongin yang masih tercengkram erat di tangannya.

"Penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh dokter, percayalah padaku." Jongin menurunkan tangan dari lengan Kyungsoo dan beralih menyentuh telapak tangannya.

"Terserah!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin dan melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, dia mengetuk jarinya di atas meja. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat gelisah atau bergembira adalah dia selalu ingin membuat suara hingga menimbulkan keramaian. Kris yang sudah sangat hapal dengan tingkah laku adiknya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kembali menekuni dokumen yang diberikan kepala sekolah.

"Dia menyukaiku? Dia ingin menyembuhkanku? Apakah itu berarti memori buruk itu akan menghilang dari pikiranku?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap kris.

"Tidak Kyungsoo.. dia orang yang tidak dapat dipercaya. Dia adalah berandalan!"

Tapi sedikit keinginannya untuk sembuh dari phobia itu perlahan-lahan membuatnya mengambil keputusan. Jika berpacaran dengan Jongin bisa membuatnya sembuh, maka dia harus mencobanya .Akhirnya dia melompat dari tempat duduk dan langsung berlari pergi.

"Hei Kyungsoo!" Teriakkan Kris tidak berhasil mencegah Kyungsoo pergi, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menghilangkan memori buruk yang semakin membuatnya ketakutan.

Kyungsoo menemukan laki-laki itu diatas atap, ternyata benar gosip yang beredar bahwa Kim Jongin selalu bolos pelajaran hanya untuk tidur di atas atap.

Jongin belum menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikannya, wajahnya ia tutup dengan majalah playboy milik Sehun untuk menghindari sengatan matahari musim semi. Dia memainkan ujung sedotan dengan menggigitnya kecil-kecil sambil memutarkan secara dinamis.

Wajah Kyungsoo saat dia terjatuh kemarin silam selalu menyerbu pikirannya, dia adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil mencuri pikiran berandalan satu ini. Sayangnya gadis itu malah phobia laki-laki. Jongin menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha melupakan penolakkan Do Kyungsoo tadi pagi.

"Kim Jongin, aku terima tawaranmu. Aku mau jadi pacarmu!" Teriakkan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget. Jongin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat apakah gadis yang berdiri disampingnya benar-benar Do Kyungsoo yang sedang dia pikirkan. Ternyata itu bukan ilusi ,Kyungsoo memang mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terkesiap kaget.

"Hah? apa kau bilang?" Tanya Jongin yang masih blank, Jongin masih memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, tampan tapi kurang pendengaran.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu asal itu bisa membuatku sembuh dari phobia yang akan membuatku jadi perawan seumur hidup." Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin hampir tertawa, untunglah berhasil ditahannya. Dia berdiri, menyapu debu dari jas sekolahnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang kau mempercayaiku, sayang.." Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan seringainya. Kyungsoo langsung mendorong Jongin hingga membuat Jongin terjatuh.

"Hhh..sepertinya perjalanan ini masih akan sangat panjang." Jongin menghela napas dalam-dalam melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang berbalik pergi.

"Sayang~"Teriak Jongin kencang.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun memuncratkan jus jeruknya saat Kyungsoo memberitahu bahwa dia dan Jongin sedang berpacaran. Kyungsoo mengernyit jijik saat percikkan air jeruk itu terkena di salah satu lengannya.

"Kau ini jorok sekali.." Sindir Kyungsoo sambil mengelap tangannya. Baekhyun mengabaikannya, dan malah menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"K_Kau berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin?" Suara Baekhyun membuat beberapa orang yang ada di kantin menoleh kearah mereka.

"Ssst…"Kyungsoo menempelkan telunjukknya di bibir. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, dia mulai mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Tapi bukankah kau phobia pria?"Bisik Baekhyun.

"Karena itu aku menerimanya menjadi pacarku. Ada pepatah bilang jika kau takut dengan api maka kenalilah api terlebih dahulu, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun menggeleng, dia selalu lemah dengan pelajaran pribahasa. Kyungsoo mendesah melihat otak temannya satu ini.

"Artinya jika aku berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin mungkin saja aku bisa menghilangkan ketakutanku kepada laki-laki." Kyungsoo membuka buku Fisikanya, dia belum siap menghadapi ulangan nanti.

"Tapi apa kau sadar dia adalah berandalan dan hampir sebagian murid perempuan disini adalah fansnya, apa kau benar-benar yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun sangsi.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli, aku hanya ingin pikiranku ini kembali seperti sedia kala." Tunjuk Kyungsoo kearah pelipisnya.

"Ahhh! Oppa! Jongin oppa!"T eriakkan itu membuat penghuni kantin menoleh, mata mereka memandang takjub kearah seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan sambil mengunyah permen karet. Dia mengeluarkan seringai khas-nya keluar saat dia menemukan Kyungsoo disalah satu meja.

"Oh tidak! jangan bilang dia kesini." Raung Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan buku Fisika. Baekhyun tersenyum geli dan menggeleng dengan gaya dramatis.

"Kau terlambat dia sudah ada disini."

Jongin mengambil tempat disebelah Kyungsoo ,Jari-jarinya menyingkirkan rambut Kyungsoo .Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Kyungsoo, Perbuatannya yang spontan membuat gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya terpekik iri.

"Sayang, nanti tunggu aku di gerbang ya. Kita akan kencan."Jongin berbisik lirih. Kyungsoo sontak berdiri dan hampir menyenggol gelas berisi jus melonnya. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung melangkah pergi. Jongin terkekeh dan akhirnya melompat menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Hei! jika kau ingin sembuh ini adalah salah satunya cara pengobatanku." Jongin menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti. tapi kau tidak usah menghembuskan napas busukmu itu," Desis Kyungsoo dingin.

"Sayang, kau harus membiasakan dirimu. Oh oke aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Jongin langsung menginterupsi perkataannya saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo sudah memandanginya dengan wajah gusar.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu di gerbang." Ujar Kyungsoo hampir tidak terdengar. Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Oke.. sampai jumpa lagi." Jongin melambai sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar gila Kyungsoo sayang." Tanpa ia sadari Baekhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya, dia mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan nada prihatin.

"Ya Baekhyun mungkin aku benar-benar sudah gila." Kyungsoo masih memandang punggung Jongin dengan tatapan 'matilah-aku'.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang sekolah, dia mengecek jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Hampir 10 menit dan si bodoh itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jika tahu begini tadi dia ikut Kris pulang saja. Dia menghembuskan napas dan mulai menghitung mundur dari angka lima. Jika dia tidak datang, Kyungsoo akan melupakan bahwa dia pernah meminta Jongin menjadi pacarnya.

"5…"

"4..."

"3..." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan.

"2..."

"Kyungsoo!" Suara khas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan hitungannya. Jongin melambai kearahnya dengan memakai pakaian yang sangat mencolok di lingkungan sekolah. Kaus putih dipadukan kemeja kotak-kotak bewarna merah, dan lengannya digulung hingga ke siku. Di tambah jeans bewarna biru tua dan oh.. Kyungsoo hampir ingin berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Jongin melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan melemparkan senyum.

"Sudah menunggu lama? maaf aku harus ganti baju dulu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya saat mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Kau tidak ganti baju? Yah.. padahal aku berharap bis melihatmu dengan dengan pakaian pendek yang seksi," Ujar Jongin dengan nada kecewa. Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kearahnya dan mengabaikan kalimat Jongin.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?"

Jongin memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya dengangayaslow motion. "Kita akan menerapimu."

"Aku tidak bisa main ice skating!" Kyungsoo mengernyit saat Jongin membawanya ke tempat main ice skating.

"Ini adalah salah satu pengobatanku agar kau cepat sembuh." Jongin mulai mengeluarkan perkataan yang selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa melakukannya. Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya dengan wajah gusar.

"Oh baiklah kau menang." Kyungsoo mulai memakai sepatu skatingnya dan mulai menjejakkan kakinya di atas hamparan es.

"Pegang tanganku." Jongin menyodorkan telapak tangannya dan langsung disambut dengan penolakkan.

"Tidak terimakasih." Kyungsoo memegang tepi arena dan mulai meluncur pelan-pelan. Jongin menghela napasnya, baru kali ini dia melihat wanita yang sangat keras kepala.

"Apa kau akan terus berada di tepi arena? ayolah kau tidak akan menemukan keasyikannya." Kyungsoo masih tetap dalam pendiriannya. hingga secara tidak sadar seseorang menubruknya dan membuatnya merosot jatuh .Kyungsoo memaki orang yang menabraknya dan berusaha bangkit tanpa mengindahkan pertolongan dari Jongin.

"Sudah kubilangkan, kau ini terlalu keras kepala. Sudahlah tarik ujung kemejaku saja." Jongin menunjuk ujung kemejanya, Kyungsoo bimbang tapi akhirnya dia mulai memegangnya dengan hati-hati. Jongin tersenyum, dan mulai meluncur.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka bermain , dan Kyungsoo mulai menikmatinya. Tanpa dia sadari hati bekunya yang mengeras mulai mencair perlahan. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo bisa tertawa lepas di hadapan laki-laki selain dengan kakaknya

Hari ini Kyungsoo memilih pulang sendiri, Kris masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sedangkan Jongin terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Dia sakit. Sambil mendendangkan pelan lagu favoritnya, Kyungsoo melalui lorong gelap yang jarang dilalui oleh orang. Kyungsoo menoleh, dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya sejak dari tadi dia pulang sekolah.

"Lihat ada gadis cantik disini." Kyungsoo terhenyak kaget saat melihat tiga orang laki-laki menghadangnya, dari tangan mereka tergenggam soju.

"Hei gadis manis, mau bermain dengan kita?" Seorang pria dari kerumunan itu menggeret lengan Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo mencoba meronta tapi laki-laki itu malah terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo berusaha menciumnya.

"**Aku akan melindungimu..****panggilah namaku saat kau membutuhkanku."**

"**Siapa yang butuh perlindunganmu****?**** Aku****punya Kris oppa."****Kyungsoo mencibir.****Jongin tersenyum,****dia sangat tahu pacarnya itu sangat memuja kakaknya.**

"**Panggilah namaku,****maka tidak peduli dimanapun kau berada aku akan disana."**

Laki-laki itu merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya kedalam pelukkannya, Pikiran Kyungsoo terasa buntu. saat itu hanya ada satu nama yang ingin dipanggilnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya pelan . tidak, dia harus percaya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat bibir laki-laki itu hampir menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kim Jongin!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Napas hangat pria itu tidak lagi dirasakan Kyungsoo didepan wajahnya. Dengan sedikit keberanian dia membuka kelopak matanya secara terpana melihat Kim Jongin sudah melayangkan pukulan kearah laki-laki itu.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya!" Jongin berteriak dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Tiga laki-laki itu mundur ketakutan dan akhirnya berlari menjauh .Jongin menghapus debu dari celana jeansnya.S ebenarnya semenjak pulang sekolah Jongin selalu mengawasi Kyungsoo, Sakit panasnya ini tetap tidak bisa menghalangi kekhawatirannya kepada Kyungsoo. Untunglah Kyungsoo memanggil namanya saat dia hampir kehilangan jejak.

"Dasar pengecut!" Desis Jongin dingin. Kyungsoo terduduk lemas, dia menangis seolah-olah memori itu kembali terjadi lagi. Untunglah.. untunglah Kim Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membendung tangisnya. Dia menangis kencang, Jongin langsung berjongkok dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan muka khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan? kau tidak disentuh oleh bajingan itukan?" Jongin ingin merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukkanya tapi ditahannya, dia tidak ingin menambah rasa kalut Kyungsoo.

Namun secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin. Jongin terkesiap saat Kyungsoo melakukannya, hal yang selalu diimpikan Jongin selama ini.

"Aku kira.. aku kira.. aku akan.." Kyungsoo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia menangis di dada Jongin. Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjagamu." Jongin berbisik lirih, menjalarkan ketenangan di seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangis Kyungsoo bertambah keras, baru kali ini dia merasakan ketulusan di setiap kata Jongin. Kini hati Kyungsoo yang membeku benar-benar mencair.

Sudah hampir 3 minggu mereka berpacaran.

Dia mulai mencintai Kim Jongin, pria yang berhasil mengobatinya dengan cara tindakannya yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dan terlindung.

"Begitulah oppa sekarang aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku harap oppa merestui kami berdua." Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya. Tangan Kyungsoo terulur mengenggam tangan Kris yang sudah terkepal erat. Kris tersenyum, dan membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

"Tentu oppa sangat mendukungmu. Oppa turut senang kamu bisa menghilangkan phobiamu, oppa sempat khawatir akan melihatmu menjadi perawan tua." Kris terkekeh.K yungsoo merucutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar sindiran Kris.

"Kyungsoo... sayang ayo kita pulang." Dari pintu bersembul laki-laki berambut acak-acakkan. Senyum Kyungsoo langsung merekah saat melihat kekasihnya.

"Ne.. oppa aku pulang dulu ya. Bye.." Kyungsoo mencium sekilas pipi Kris sebelum menggandeng Kim Jongin.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita kencan dulu?."

"Hah? Kim Jongin kau ini, pokoknya aku mau kita belajar, memang aku tidak tahu kalau nilaimu buruk sekali. Kau bisa tidak lulus tahu!" Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin.

"Arraseo.." Jongin tertawa dan membungkuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo singkat.

"Y-Ya! Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin yang sudah kabur duluan. Kris menatap mereka dengan tatapan pedih. Sudah lama Kris memendam rasa cintanya itu kepada Do Kyungsoo, adik tirinya. Pikirannya masih terbayang jelas saat ibu tirinya membawa Do Kyungsoo.

"Hai, aku Do Kyungsoo salam kenal. Semoga kita bisa menjadi saudara yang baik." Perkataan lugu dari Do Kyungsoo telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak saat itu.

"Kyungsoo... apakah kau tahu aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku rela bekerja di sekolah ini? itu semua karena aku ingin melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang buruk lagi." Kris melepaskan kacamatnya, airmata perlahan menetes. Disandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ruang Uks.

"Jika dia bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku rela untuk melepasmu." Kris berguman sambil tersenyum tipis, Sebuah senyuman tulus. Ya.. hal yang paling penting adalah membuat Do Kyungsoo bahagia dan jika Jongin lah laki-laki yang dipilih Kyungsoo. Kris tetap berdoa untuk kebahagiaan adiknya.

Kyungsoo berlari kencang,dia sudah terlambat 30 menit.

"Oh sial."Kyungsoo melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Hal yang paling tidak bisa ditolerir oleh Kim Jongin adalah sebuah keterlambatan, dan Kyungsoo tahu itu. Dia memukul kepalanya perlahan, kenapa dia harus tertidur tadi.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga Jongin tidak membunuhku." Guman kyungsoo sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding café, wajahnya berkedut jengkel.

"Oh tidak! dia akan membunuhku." Keluh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan Kim Jongin, napasnya sesak karena berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"Kyungsoo…" Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo hampir seperti sebuah desissan.

"Mianhae Kim Jongin sayang. Tadi aku tertidur dan.. U-Ummphh." Tanpa sempat melanjutkan ucapanya. Tangan Jongin sudah meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengangkat dagunya. Dia mencium bibir ranum Kyungsoo dengan sebuah kecupan lembut dan manis. Kyungsoo menutup kelopak matanya, dia merasakan napas mint dari bibir Jongin.

"Kyungsoo.. aku tidak suka maaf yang standard." Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan maafmu?"

"Kau sudah mendapatkan maafku." Jongin mengecup ujung hidung Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

"Kim Jongin, saranghae."

"Nado.. jeongmal saranghaeyo Do Kyungsoo."

Terdengarlah lagu yang mengalun dari café tempat mereka berdiri, sebuah lagu yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan Kim Jongin kepada Do Kyungsoo sesungguhnya.

I always knew you were the best

The coolest girl I know

So prettier than all the rest

The star of my show

So many times I wished

You'd be the one for me

But never knew it'd get like this

Girl, what you do to me

You're who I'm thinkin' of

Girl, you ain't my runner up

And no matter what

You're always number one

.

.

.

.

END

Mind to review?


End file.
